List of Family Guy episodes
, shown here in 2012, created Family Guy, which premiered on January 31, 1999.]] Family Guy is an American animated television sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series centers on the dysfunctional Griffin family, which consists of father Peter (MacFarlane), mother Lois (Alex Borstein), daughter Meg (Lacey Chabert in episodes 1–9, then Mila Kunis in "Da Boom" onwards), son Chris (Seth Green), baby Stewie (MacFarlane) and Brian (MacFarlane), the family dog. The show is set in the fictional town of Quahog, Rhode Island, and lampoons American culture, often in the form of cutaway gags, and tangential vignettes. The concept of Family Guy was conceived by MacFarlane in 1995 while studying animation at the Rhode Island School of Design. He created two shorts entitled [[The Life of Larry and Larry & Steve|''The Life of Larry'' and Larry & Steve]], both of which played a key role in Fox executives' decision to pick up the series in 1998. After two seasons, Fox decided to cancel the show. Despite the cancellation, a third season was produced, after which the series was officially cancelled at the end of 2003. Reruns on Cartoon Network's block Adult Swim drove up interest, and a letter-writing campaign, along with impressive DVD sales, encouraged Fox to bring the show back permanently. Family Guy and its cast have been nominated for twenty-seven Primetime Emmy Awards, winning eight. MacFarlane won the Outstanding Voice-Over Performance award for his performance as Stewie, MacFarlane and Walter Murphy won the Outstanding Music and Lyrics award for the song "You Got a Lot to See" from the episode "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows", Steven Fonti won the Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation award for his storyboard work in the episode "No Chris Left Behind", Greg Colton won the Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation award for his storyboard work in the episode "Road to the Multiverse", Patrick S. Clark and Jim Fitzpatrick won the Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation award for their sound mixing work on the episode "Road to the North Pole", and MacFarlane won the Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance award for his performances on the episode "Pilling Them Softly". The show was nominated for twelve Annies, and won three times, twice in 2006 and once in 2008. In 2009, it was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Comedy Series, becoming the first animated program to be nominated in this category since The Flintstones in 1961. The series remains Fox's second-longest-running program, behind The Simpsons. On February 12, 2019, the series was renewed for an eighteenth season.https://variety.com/2019/tv/news/family-guy-bobs-burgers-renewed-fox-2-1203137930/ Series overview | end1 = | info1A = 33 | info1B = 12.80 | color2 = #75A1CD | link2 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 2 (1999–2000) | episodes2 = 21 | start2 = | end2 = | info2A = 114 | info2B = 6.32 | color3 = #2FCE1F | link3 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 3 (2001–03) | episodes3 = 22 | start3 = | end3 = | info3A = 125 | info3B = 4.50 | color4 = #C273FF | link4 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 4 (2005–06) | episodes4 = 30 | start4 = | end4 = | info4A = 68 | info4B = 7.90 | color5 = #FF9933 | link5 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 5 (2006–07) | episodes5 = 18 | start5 = | end5 = | info5A = 71 | info5B = 7.20 | color6 = #AE0F1A | link6 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 6 (2007–08) | episodes6 = 12 | start6 = | end6 = | info6A = 84 | info6B = 7.94 | color7 = #FBEC5D | link7 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 7 (2008–09) | episodes7 = 16 | start7 = | end7 = | info7A = 69 | info7B = 7.56 | color8 = #87ceeb | link8 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 8 (2009–10) | episodes8 = 21 | start8 = | end8 = | info8A = 53 | info8B = 7.73 | color9 = #192870 | link9 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 9 (2010–11) | episodes9 = 18 | start9 = | end9 = | info9A = 56 | info9B = 7.66 | color10 = #9CD298 | link10 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 10 (2011–12) | episodes10 = 23 | start10 = | end10 = | info10A = 63 | info10B = 7.30 | color11 = #000000 | link11 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 11 (2012–13) | episodes11 = 22 | start11 = | end11 = | info11A = 62 | info11B = 6.94 | color12 = #594022 | link12 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 12 (2013–14) | episodes12 = 21 | start12 = | end12 = | info12A = 78 | info12B = 6.11 | color13 = #8C2528 | link13 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 13 (2014–15) | episodes13 = 18 | start13 = | end13 = | info13A = 94 | info13B = 5.86 | color14 = #AE054E | link14 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 14 (2015–16) | episodes14 = 20 | start14 = | end14 = | info14A = 111 | info14B = 4.28 | color15 = #75A1CD | link15 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 15 (2016–17) | episodes15 = 20 | start15 = | end15 = | info15A = 116 | info15B = 3.93 | color16 = #E8E7E3 | link16 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 16 (2017–18) | episodes16 = 20 | start16 = | end16 = | info16A = 136 | info16B = 3.52 | color17 = #f174ec | link17 = List of Family Guy episodes#Season 17 (2018–19) | episodes17 = 20 | start17 = | end17 = | info17A = 131 | info17B = 3.33 }} Episodes Season 1 (1999) Season 2 (1999–2000) Season 3 (2001–03) Season 4 (2005–06) Season 5 (2006–07) Season 6 (2007–08) Season 7 (2008–09) Season 8 (2009–10) Season 9 (2010–11) Season 10 (2011–12) Season 11 (2012–13) Season 12 (2013–14) Season 13 (2014–15) Season 14 (2015–16) Season 15 (2016–17) Season 16 (2017–18) Season 17 (2018–19) Unscheduled episodes Specials | Viewers = 10.48 | ShortSummary = Seth MacFarlane hosts a special looking back at the most memorable episodes from the past 100 episodes of Family Guy. |LineColor = 3198FF }} | Viewers = 6.63 | ShortSummary = Seth MacFarlane and Alex Borstein host a half-hour variety special. |LineColor = 3198FF }} | ShortSummary = Fans get a look behind the scenes at the most outrageous moments on Family Guy. | Viewers = 5.06 | LineColor = 3198FF }} }} Home media Notes References External links * [http://www.fox.com/familyguy/ Family Guy] at Fox.com * [https://web.archive.org/web/20120717085448/http://www.tbs.com/shows/familyguy/ Family Guy] at TBS.com * [http://www.guidebox.com/#!FOX/Family-Guy Family Guy] at Guidebox.com * [http://www.adultswim.com/shows/family-guy/index.html Family Guy] at AdultSwim.com Category:Family Guy episodes Family Guy Family Guy